Trigun Thanksgiving
by Rachia
Summary: Rachia and Miroku are home alone for Thanksgiving, until half the cast of Trigun spontaneously shows up and Rachia invites them to stay for dinner. A/U, Original Characters, and possibly a bit of OCCness. R&R plz FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Prologue: Thanksgiving

Trigun Thanksgiving By: Rachia  
  
Disclaimer: Trigun and all related characters unfortunately do not belong to me. Neither does Miroku Hotoshi (she belongs to (duh) Miroku). The only things I own are Rachia Maiya and the seemingly non-existent plot.  
  
A/N: Although the cast of Trigun ends up at my house in the same way as Vash does in PyroSprite64's and my story Road Trip, the two stories aren't connected in any way, shape, or form. I'm just too lazy to come up with something else. I also apologize for any OOC-ness. This is the first Trigun fic I've ever written independently, and it's also the only Trigun fic I've ever written with anyone but Vash in it.  
  
Quick Non-Trigun Character overview:  
  
Name: Rachia Maiya Age: 15 Hair: Short and Bright red Eyes: Turquoise-Blue Info: She's a tad on the ditzy side and doesn't think things through all the way. Tends to come up with plans that get her and her best friend, Miroku, into trouble.  
  
Name: Miroku Hotoshi Age: 15 Hair: Long, black, and usually braided. Eyes: Green Info: She has a LOT more common sense than Rachia, and usually ends up having to get them out of trouble when one of Rachia's insane schemes backfire. She also has a scary temper and can tend to be a bit on the sadistic side at times.  
  
Prologue: Thanksgiving. (Prologue narration told from Rachia's POV)  
  
Ah, Thanksgiving. A time to be thankful for all that you have in your life. But more importantly, Thanksgiving is a time to have an obscenely large meal with family and friends.  
  
This is my Thanksgiving Story.  
  
Usually on Thanksgiving, my parents haul me off to my grandparents' house for dinner. This year, however, they decided to leave me at home. I honestly have no idea why, though Miroku tells it it's probably because last year I tried to light the turkey on fire. *shifty eyes* I SWEAR that wasn't me. *shifty eyes again* Honest!  
  
Anyway, like I said, this year, I have to fend for myself on Thanksgiving. It's just gonna be my three cats, Isis, Fritz, and Thor, my best friend, Miroku Hotoshi, and me. Well, it started OFF as just the 5 of us.  
  
But then, things got complicated. 


	2. Chapter One: Departures, Arrivals, and R...

Trigun Thanksgiving By: Rachia  
  
Disclaimer: I said it once, do I HAVE to say it again? I dun own Trigun. I own Rachia. Miroku owns Miroku.  
  
A/N: From here on, the fic will be written in script format. Usually, I don't like to use script format, but I'm feeling WAAAAAY too lazy to write it out normally.  
  
Chapter One: Departures, Arrivals, and Rachia's Driving.  
  
Scene: Rachia Maiya's Driveway, 10 a.m., Thanksgiving 2002.  
  
*Rachia and Miroku wave as Rachia's family pulls out of the driveway in Mrs. Maiya's large van and drive off*  
  
Rachia: *sigh* NOW what are we gonna do? I'm already bored!  
  
Miroku: -.- Well, we could either try to cook our own Thanksgiving dinner and try our hardest to not burn your kitchen down, or we could order pizza.  
  
Rachia: *sigh* This is gonna be one BORING Thanksgiving. I wish something interesting would happen.  
  
A loud 'pop' is heard behind the girls, followed by shouts of "Get off of my head!" and "Tongari yer hair jest poked me in the eye!" Rachia and Miroku spin around to see a large pile of Trigun characters in front of the steps to Rachia's side porch.  
  
Rachia: O.O  
  
Miroku: O.O  
  
Rachia: Uh.  
  
Miroku: What the FU-  
  
Rachia: *cuts her off* HELL?!  
  
The pile begins to, uh, well. unpile. We see Vash, Wolfwood, Knives, Legato, Milly and Meryl  
  
Rachia & Miroku: *stare at Vash, Wolfwood, Knives, Legato, Milly and Meryl*  
  
Vash, Wolfwood, Knives, Legato, Milly and Meryl: *stare at Rachia and Miroku*  
  
Meryl: *looks around* Where ARE we?  
  
Rachia: Uh.. You're in my driveway.  
  
Meryl: Where's that?  
  
Rachia: New Hampshire.  
  
All except Miroku: *blank look*  
  
Rachia: United States?  
  
All except Miroku: *blank look*  
  
Rachia: Earth.  
  
All except Miroku: Oh! *blink* O.O/O.O./O.O_?/O.V  
  
Vash: How did we end up on EARTH!?!  
  
Rachia: *blinks* Uh. *glances at Miroku*  
  
Miroku: *shrugs*  
  
Knives: Here's the better question: How do we leave? I don't want to spend Thanksgiving with a bunch of Spiders. *ignores the fact that he would've been spending it with 4 spiders whether or not they had ended up in Rachia's driveway*  
  
Miroku: HEY! Who're YOU calling a spider!?  
  
Knives: *coolly* You, spider.  
  
Miroku: *glares and growls*  
  
Vash: Eheh. *steps between Knives and Miroku, flashing a grin and a V for victory/Peace sign* ^_^.;  
  
Milly: Sempai. What are we going to do now?  
  
Meryl: I don't know Milly.  
  
Rachia: I know! You guys can stay here and have Thanksgiving with Miroku and me!  
  
Miroku: -.- I can ALREADY see potential problems with this.  
  
Rachia: *obviously not hearing Miroku* Okay then! Let's go inside and we can start cooking a big thanksgiving dinner!  
  
Miroku: O.O Chotto Matte! Whaddya MEAN "WE"?! I'm not helpin-  
  
Vash & Legato: FOOD!  
  
Miroku: -.- *walks inside shaking her head and muttering* why didn't I stay at home? No, I just HAD to volunteer to keep Rachia out of trouble while her parents are gone.  
  
Everyone Else: *follows Miroku inside*  
  
Rachia: *stops Wolfwood at the door* Uh-uh! Put your cigarette out first! You are NOT smoking in my house!  
  
WW: O.O_? The HELL I'm not! Lemme in!  
  
Rachia: Nope! *slams and locks the door, leaving a very pissed off Wolfwood standing on the porch*  
  
Everyone: *stands around in Rachia's too-small kitchen*  
  
Rachia: Uh. Okay then! We can't exactly cook with everyone standing around in here, so-  
  
WW: *bangs on the door loudly* LEMME IN DAMNIT!!!!!  
  
R: Eheh. *reaches behind her and pulls the cord on the window shade so it covers the window on the door* AS I was saying. Why don't you all go sit in the living room so we can start cooking! ^_^  
  
Everyone: *heads for the living room*  
  
Rachia: *grabs Miroku by the hood of her sweatshirt* NOT you. You're helping me cook!  
  
Miroku: Don't **I** get a say in this?  
  
R: Nope! ^_^v  
  
Miroku: -.- Matte, Rachia. Have you forgotten two TINY little things?  
  
Rachia: *blinks* Uh.  
  
Miroku: *smacks forehead* ONE You can't cook and TWO even if you could, which you can't, your parents took everything we'd need with them, so what would we cook?!  
  
Legato: *from other room* I want hot dogs! Vash: *from other room* I want donuts! Milly: *from other room* I want pudding!  
  
Rachia & Miroku: *sweatdrop*  
  
Rachia: Well. the Village Store is right down the road..  
  
Miroku: Rachia, THINK! I know it's hard, but try!  
  
Rachia: Hey!  
  
Miroku: *ignores her* The village store isn't even OPEN on Thanksgiving!  
  
Rachia: Oh yeah. Damn. Wait! I know! We can go to Shaw's! It's within driving distance!  
  
Miroku: Yes, but neither of us can legally drive yet. Plus we don't have a car OR money!  
  
Rachia: Well, I have enough in my Manga and Anime fund to buy enough food to make a decent dinner, and Dad left his work van.  
  
Miroku: That STILL doesn't solve the issue of not having a license!  
  
Rachia: Well, I can drive with a parent in the car!  
  
Miroku: How does THAT help the situation any? Your parents LEFT, remember?  
  
Rachia: Oh yeah! *ditzy forced laughter*  
  
Miroku: *rests her head in one hand and sighs deeply* Baka.  
  
Rachia: Well, we could get someone to SAY they're one of my parents if need be.  
  
Miroku: O.O You aren't seriously suggesting that.  
  
Rachia: *walks past Miroku and into the living room*  
  
Knives, Legato, Meryl, Milly, Vash, and Wolfwood are sitting around the living room. Wolfwood is chain smoking and Vash is playing with the basket of TV/VCR/Stereo/DVD/Etc. remotes.  
  
Rachia: O.o Wolfwood? How'd you get in?  
  
WW: *points to the door across the room* It wasn't locked.  
  
Rachia: Damn. ANYWAY! I need one of you to come with Miroku and me to the store to buy stuff for our Thanksgiving dinner!  
  
Miroku: *walks in behind her* Who the HELL said I'm coming?  
  
Rachia: Well, I figured since you're the one who knows how to cook, it would be easier if you helped me pick stuff out. Plus, don't you want some say in what dinner is?  
  
Miroku: O.kay. But then, who's gonna stay to make sure your house doesn't get torn apart? *motions to the group of bored looking Anime characters*  
  
Rachia: .I've got it! ^_^v  
  
Miroku: O.o This isn't gonna be good.  
  
Five minutes later, everyone is seated in Rachia's father's work van. Rachia is sitting in the Driver's seat, Vash in the passenger's, and everyone else is seated on top of various boxes of tools and other carpentry related things.  
  
Rachia: *backs out of the driveway and into the neighbor's mailbox* Oops! *giggles nervously* Glad they aren't home! ^-^;;  
  
Vash: O.O.  
  
Knives Meryl and Milly: O.O Legato: O.V Wolfwood: O.O_? Miroku: -_-  
  
Knives: Legato, ask the black-haired spider sitting next to Chapel if the red-haired spider knows how to operate this vehicle.  
  
Legato: Yes Mastah. *turns to Miroku* Does she *motions at Rachia* know how to drive?  
  
Miroku: *closes her eyes tightly and rubs her temples* Don't ask me. Just don't.  
  
After 25 minutes, 4 speed limit violations, 3 red lights and 2 stop signs that were run, 1 biker that was nearly run over, and miraculously 0 tickets, Rachia parked the van (sideways) in a spot outside the supermarket and everyone piled out.  
  
Miroku: *sweetly* Rachia-chan.  
  
Rachia: Hmm?  
  
Miroku: *gets all big and flamey and scary* I'M DRIVING HOME!!!!! *returns to normal size and scariness* Okay?  
  
Rachia: *sighs, not even startled in the least by Miroku's sudden changes* Fine.  
  
Everyone but Rachia and Miroku: O.O/O.O./O.O_?/O.V  
  
Miroku: Okay, lets go.  
  
- - - - A/N: So.. The first actual chapter of my first actual FanFic. Wow. Okay. Review and tell me what you think! ^_^V Love & Peace & Donuts & Turkeys! ~RaChIa~ 


	3. Chapter Two: Misadventures in Shopping

Trigun Thanksgiving By: Rachia  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, you don't sue me. You steal Rachia, I sue you (except not). You steal Miroku. well. May God/Goddess/whoever have mercy on your soul.  
  
A/N: Marika, you wanted in, so you got in. Sorry if I seem to be picking on you, but I was. ~_^  
  
~ ¡WARNING! ~ I was pretty much really hyper when I wrote this.  
  
Chapter Two: Misadventures in Shopping  
  
[Scene: Shaw's Supermarket, 11:27 am.]  
  
Miroku: *pushes the cart along, occasionally grabbing something off the shelf and dropping it into the cart*  
  
Milly, Meryl, Knives and Wolfwood: *walk with Miroku, staying near the cart, and occasionally putting something into the cart*  
  
Rachia, Vash, and Legato: *race around the store, dumping armloads of food into the cart*  
  
Miroku: -.-;  
  
Contents of the nearly-overflowing cart: Stovetop Stuffing, Cranberry sauce, mashed potato flakes, a pack of hot dogs, Sunkist, Sprite, a 12-pack of beer, butter, pumpkin pie filling, apple pie filling, pie crusts, sweet potatoes, black olives, green olives, Donuts, Pixie Sticks, More donuts, Ice cream, another pack of hot dogs, onions, various candy bars, crème puffs, ham & cheddar hot pockets, popcorn, even MORE donuts, coffee, tea, pudding, a package of rolls, canned corn, canned peas, and still more donuts.  
  
Rachia: *grins brightly* Okay! Now all we need is a turkey!  
  
Miroku: Yeah. Whatever. *looks up at the ceiling and whispers 'Just kill me now. PLEASE.'*  
  
Knives: That can be arranged, Spider.  
  
Miroku: Don't call me a spider, plant boy.  
  
Knives: I'll call you whatever I please. I am of a higher race than you.  
  
Miroku: *rolls eyes* Hey Rachia! Throw some Miracle Grow in the cart too!  
  
Rachia: *blinks* Huh? *looks hopelessly confused*  
  
Miroku: *slams her head onto the bar of the cart* Nevermind.  
  
Rachia: Okay... Oh look! Turkeys! *takes off towards the turkey*  
  
Miroku: *sighs* Baka.  
  
Vash: Oh look! More Donuts! *takes off in a different direction*  
  
Meryl: *sighs* Baka.  
  
Legato: Oh look! More hot-dogs! *Takes off in yet another direction*  
  
Knives: *sighs* Baka.  
  
(And now, for a cheap cop-out from the Authoress who is too lazy to actually write out what is happening...)  
  
20 minutes later, after relocating Rachia, choosing a turkey, relocating Vash, prying him off the donuts, relocating Legato, prying him off the hot dogs, and struggling to keep the three food-happy members of the dysfunctional party near the cart, everyone finally reached the cash register.  
  
Strange looking Neon Green-Haired Boy at the Register (his name is Spencer): *looks bored and chomps on his gum loudly*  
  
Miroku: Err... Are you the cashier?  
  
Spencer: *blinks*  
  
Miroku: Uh...  
  
Spencer: *monotone voice* Happy Thanksgiving and welcome to Shaw's Supermarket. *Slowly starts running the items over the scanner*  
  
Rachia Vash and Legato: *keep sneaking candy bars into the pile of groceries on the counter*  
  
Miroku: *sighs* *taps foot impatiently* Look, uh... *sees Spencer's name tag* Spencer. Can you hurry it up so we're out of here before Christmas?  
  
Spencer: *snaps a gum bubble and continues at the same pace*  
  
Miroku: OI! LISTEN TO ME YOU GREEN HAIRED FOOL!  
  
Spencer: *pays absolutely no attention*  
  
Miroku: *reaches over the checkout counter and grabs Spencer by the collar* HEY! SEAWEED HEAD! LISTEN UP!  
  
Wolfwood: Whoa... Scary bitch. *Sees a box of Midol on the shelf next to the line and grabs it, chucking it at Miroku's head*  
  
Miroku: *glares at Wolfwood*  
  
Knives: *looks around impatiently* How bout I just kill the unnaturally coloured cashier spider?  
  
Vash: O.O. NO! KNIVES! YOU CAN'T KILL HIM! LOVE AND PEACE!  
  
Wolfwood: . Oh god, not again...  
  
Vash: No one has the right to take--  
  
Knives: *mocking tone* -The life of another. Blah. Blah. Blah. Vashu, I've heard that little speech so many times I lost count nearly 120 years ago.  
  
Rachia: *snorts* A lot of good it did you.  
  
Knives: *glares*  
  
Spencer: *FINALLY finishes scanning all the items* That'll be $6,427.97  
  
Rachia: NANI?! I don't have that much!  
  
Miroku: There's no possible way one cart - albeit a very FULL one - can cost that much!  
  
Knives: Legato.  
  
Legato: Yes Mastah?  
  
Knives: Change this Green-haired spider's mind so we can leave?  
  
Legato: Yes Mastah. *stares at Spencer*  
  
Spencer: Wha-huh? *blinks* *monotone voice* That'll be $4.38  
  
Rachia: *pulls out a lump of crinkled bills* Hey Miroku...  
  
Miroku: What?  
  
Rachia: Can I borrow a buck fifty?  
  
Miroku: NANI!? You mean you were planning to buy Thanksgiving dinner for 8 with 2 dollars and 88 cents!?  
  
Vash: What's a 'dollar'?  
  
Wolfwood: Half a double dollar?  
  
Vash: Oh.  
  
Miroku: *hands Rachia a 5 dollar bill*  
  
Rachia: Arigatou! ^_^ *gives Spencer the money*  
  
Spencer: *monotone* Thank you for shopping Shaw's Supermarket. Have a nice day. Or something.  
  
Everyone: *grabs a few grocery bags and heads out of the store*  
  
Rachia: *looks around the parking lot* Uh... does anyone remember where I parked?  
  
Miroku: *moves a bag out from in front of her face* Yeah right over ... *points, but there is no car there* ...there?  
  
Rachia: OH NO! Someone stole the car!  
  
Meryl: How could they steal the car unless it was unlocked and the keys were in it?  
  
Rachia: uh.... *looks guilty*  
  
Meryl: -_- oh.  
  
Miroku: YOU DID WHAT!?!  
  
Rachia: GOMEN! I uh... kinda forgot....  
  
Miroku: You REALIZE you just lost your fathers work van, right?  
  
Rachia: *nods*  
  
Miroku: You REALIZE he's gonna kill you, right?  
  
Rachia: *nods*  
  
Vash: NANI!? He can't kill her! No one has the ri--  
  
Miroku: *stuffs a donut from the box in her bag in Vash's mouth* I was speaking metaphorically.  
  
Vash: *swallows the donut whole* oh.  
  
Milly: But how are we going to get home?  
  
Wolfwood: I'm sure as hell not walking!  
  
Perky Voice from a car window: RACHIA-CHAN! MIROKU-CHAN!  
  
Rachia: O.O OH NO!  
  
Miroku: O.O Its...  
  
Voice: Hi guys! It's me! *jumps out of the car*  
  
Rachia & Miroku (groaning) & Voice (perky): Marika!  
  
Marika: *notices everyone else* Who are all these people?  
  
Rachia: Uh.... Relatives? Yeah! That's it! Relatives!  
  
Knives: NANI!? I'm not related to you, spider!  
  
Rachia: *laughs nervously* Oh... uh.. Uncle Knives! Stop kidding around!  
  
Knives: *looks outraged*  
  
Marika: *stares at Legato for a moment* So are you going to introduce me to everyone?  
  
Rachia: Uh... sure! *Points to Knives* this is Uncle Knives *Points to Meryl* Aunt Meryl *Points to Legato* Cousin Legato *Points to Milly* Cousin Milly *Points to Vash* and Uncle Va--  
  
Vash: I am Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabonetry Gumbigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andriff Charton-Haymoss Ivanovicci Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser the Third. Don't hesitate to call!  
  
Meryl: -_- Don't mind Vash... he's a bit mentally retarded...  
  
Vash: T_T. That's so cold.  
  
Marika: Konnichiwa Minna... *keeps looking at Legato* *whispers to Rachia* Rachia! Your cousin Legato is HOT! *winks at him*  
  
Legato: *stares boredly*  
  
Rachia: *nervous laughter and sweatdrop*  
  
Meryl: Can we please return to the issue of how were going to get back to Rachia's house?  
  
Marika: Oh! You guys need a ride? *points to her van* Hop right in!  
  
Miroku & Rachia: *go pale* O.O *in unison* No that's--  
  
Everyone: *starts piling in*  
  
Wolfwood: Hey it can be any worse than Rachia's driving! *hops in*  
  
Rachia: *glares at Wolfwood then reluctantly gets in*  
  
Marika: *winks at Legato again* You can sit up front with me if you want...  
  
Legato: *blinks, then gets in the back next to Knives*  
  
Marika: ...or not... *blinks* *gets in front* Okay! Everyone ready? LETS GO! *slams foot on gas pedal*  
  
*After only 10 minutes, and countless speed limit violations (or was it one big one?) and numerous near-accidents, the group quickly and shakily piles out of the car in Rachia's driveway with the grocery bags*  
  
Wolfwood: *unsteadily lights a cigarette and inhales deeply, letting it calm his nerves* Okay, so I was wrong.  
  
Marika: *waves happily out her car window, then drives off, taking out Rachia's mailbox*  
  
Rachia: -_- *walks over and tries to fix the mailbox*  
  
Milly: Rachia-san! Look!  
  
Rachia: Huh? *looks up* What is it Milly?  
  
Milly: Your car is back! ^_^  
  
Rachia: *turns and looks, and sure enough, the large white van is sitting neatly parked in the driveway, uninjured* O.O Wau.  
  
Miroku: Who steals a car and returns it unharmed? And not even to the place it was stolen from...  
  
Rachia: *shrugs* Don't look a gift llama in the mouth, Miroku-chan  
  
Miroku: ...llama?  
  
Rachia: *picks up her groceries* C'mon! Lets go inside!  
  
Everyone: *follows inside with his or her bags*  
  
Miroku: *follows behind muttering "Llama?"*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay! I got tied up in the horrid thing known as homework, and kinda forgot about my "wonderful" fanfic. I have chapter 3 written already, so it wont be long until it's up as well.  
  
^_^\\// Love & Peace & Donuts & Mailboxes  
  
~RaChIa ThE sTaMpEdE~ 


End file.
